15 Again (Continuation)
by YellowAngela
Summary: thereal13thfirewolf started this story and has generously allowed me to finish it. The first chapter is the first 6 chapters of the original and the next starts the new chapter. I hope I do it justice. Six has been turned into a teenager and Rex is now a 4 year old. Can Providence survive an angsty teenager and a wiggly toddler?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thereal13thfirewolf has graciously allowed me to finish her wonderful story. As per my tradition, this chapter is a compilation of all her chapters. The next chapter will begin my story.**

 **I don't own the show or this story.**

Killing it is not an option," Holiday's voice said in Six's ear piece, "I need to study it. We need to know how this one turned after the cure."

"Noted," Six replied before turning to Rex. "We're bringing it in," he said.

"Got it, punch it until it passes out," Rex said building his smack hands and charging at the EVO, a large, scaly, green, doglike beast with a tail like a scorpion's. Only instead of a stinger there was a hole on the end.

Rex jumped as he neared the EVO, punching its muzzle. The EVO snapped at him, its large canines coming frighteningly close to Rex's face. Six sped past Rex. He jumped and landed neatly on the EVO's nose. The beast shook himself as Six ran up its face and onto its back. He flicked out his katanas, quickly stabbing its shoulder before the beast finally shook him off.

Six landed next to Rex, who seemed happy with the way the battle was going. The EVO, on the other hand, seemed to be done with them. Its tail whipped out at them, slamming the duo into a wall before spraying them with a greenish mist from its tail for good measure. Then it seemed to forget about them completely, continuing its rampage like they had never been there.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123

The first thing Six noticed when he opened his eyes was the fact that he had lost his sunglasses. The second thing that he was aware of was the large amount of Providence ships in the sky and the sound of gunfire. The third was that he was lying in a pile of debris. Six sat up. He shook his head, and blinked a few times, trying to clear his head and get used to the bright light of the sun. Something felt off to Six. It took him a moment to understand what it was. His clothes were too big. They were so big on him that when he stood up he had to make a new hole in his belt to tighten it enough to keep his pants from falling down. He stood there, trying to figure it out when something hit him. Where on earth was Rex?

Six felt real panic sweep through him. His breathing raced and his heart hammered against his ribs as he searched, calling Rex's name and scouring the debris.

 _"What's wrong with you?,"_ he thought, " _just calm down."_ Normally, calming down was no problem. Normally, Six didn't panic at all. But everything just felt so _wrong._ A soft cough came from behind a mound of bricks and plaster. Six was over there in a second, and there, unconscious, was a four-year-old Rex.

Six picked the boy up, carefully wrapping him in his red and orange jacket. A window across the street caught Six's eye. It was reflecting a teenager in an oversized green suit holding a toddler covered by a huge t shirt and a too large jacket, and it hit him… _that's us._

Six shifted Rex in his arms and brushed some of his hair out of his own face. He reached for his communicator only to find that it wasn't there. He scanned the crowd of Providence soldiers for one man. His eyes caught blond hair and he almost sighed in relief. When Six got to him, he was shouting orders to the others as they struggled to load the now sedated EVO onto a ship. Six couldn't help but notice how much smaller he was. Six hated being small.

"Captain," Six called to the man who barely glanced at him.

"Get out of here, kid. Providence business," he muttered, preoccupied with organizing the troops.

"Captain," Six repeated. The man merely waved him off. Six's fists clenched in anger.

"Captain Callen!" He shouted. Finally the captain looked at him. He stood there for a moment just staring, trying to make sense of what was in front of him,

"Six?" That time Six did sigh in relief.

"Yes, and Rex," he said raising the sleeping toddler so Callen could see him. He laughed loudly.

"You're both so little," he said, reaching out and ruffling Six's hair. Six pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Six asked annoyed.

"Forgot who you were for a minute," he replied, pulling his hand away. He was still laughing. Six huffed softly and turned around walking off towards his jet.

"I was only checking in. We're going back to Providence now," he had only gotten a few steps before someone grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back and lifting him off the ground

"And how are you going to get there?" Callen asked.

"Put me down!" Six demanded. "I can fly myself!" Callen continued to laugh.

"Can you even reach the pedals?" he asked. After all, Six was at least half a foot shorter then Rex normally was. "I'll fly you back," he said putting Six down and gently pushing him in the direction of the jet.

Six begrudgingly sat in the co-pilot seat, arranging Rex in his lap and watching the captain, who was sitting in _his_ seat, preparing to fly _his_ jet. Six slouched in his seat. He had been a teenager for five minutes and he already hated it.

Callen brought his finger to his ear

"Dr. Holiday… Yeah, I got 'em… the effects of the spray?... Oh yeah, you're not gonna believe it."

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123

Callen's hand was firm on Six's shoulder, as if he was trying to keep Six from running.

"Careful, he's pretty moody," he told Dr. Holiday as Six swatted his hand off his shoulder.

"I'm not moody, I just don't like being treated like a little kid," Six huffed. Holiday just smiled and took Rex from him.

"I'll order you two some clothes that fit while I'm doing the scans," she said, grabbing Six's wrist and dragging him farther into the lab.

After what felt like three thousand scans, they were on the last test, the one where Six told Holiday what he saw in ink blots and Holiday monitored his brain activity.

"When's Rex going to wake up?" he asked.

"Soon. Six, I need you to focus," she told him for what felt like the millionth time. As attentive and patient as Six normally was, he was now distractible and impatient.

"How many blots are left?" he asked.

"This is the last one."

"It looks like ink," he said laying back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"I'm being serious Six. I need you to tell me what you think it looks like."

"Two trees fighting over a dog," he said without opening his eyes.

Holiday sighed and looked over her data. She felt like she was dealing with an actual teenager, and looking at Six's test results that would make sense.

"It looks like that spray didn't just affect your body; it also affected your brain. That's why you're acting so…" Holiday couldn't find a way to finish that sentence. Six came up next to her, looking at all the charts, graphs, and maps of his brain.

"So, I'm acting like a teenager and Rex is going to act like a toddler," he stated.

"Exactly, he's going to be even harder to take care of then he usually is," Holiday looked at Six, who was gazing out over the petting zoo.

"Six?" she asked, he jumped slightly before looking at her.

"I was just thinking," he said, his eyes not meeting hers. He seemed so… small and vulnerable.

"It's going to be ok. I'll send the data to Caesar. If we work together we'll have a cure for you in no time," Holiday said. She brushed Six's bangs out of his face and smiled at him. He met her eyes for a moment as his face turned pink. Then he pulled away quickly looking at his unshod feet and rubbing the back of his neck. He murmured something unintelligible as a harsh bark of laughter exploded behind Six,

"Good luck with the hormones, Green Bean," Bobo snickered. Loud sobs erupted from the examination table where a, now awake, Rex was sitting. Both Bobo and Six flinched. Bobo ran from the lab and Six wished that he could join the EVO chimpanzee.

"I still have to take care of him, don't I?" Six asked. Holiday only smiled.

After ten minutes of trying to calm Rex down to explain what had happened without upsetting him again, (because, dear lord, Six never wanted to hear Rex, or any toddler for that matter, sob _ever_ again) he spent ten additional minutes trying to convince Rex that Holiday was simply too busy to take care of him. Six bought Rex back to their new room, an eight by eight gray cube with two beds and a TV. (They were assigned to a new room so they could be 'discreet' about the whole situation which was fine with Six. The less people knew he had been turned into a teen the better.) He left Rex with his new clothes and took his own into the bathroom to change. He decided within ten seconds that he hated the outfit, which was made up of baggy blue jeans, a black T-shirt, forest green converse, and an army green jacket, similar to Noah's except without the patches and symbols. It looked like something that he might have worn when he was fifteen. But that wasn't a time in his life he would ever want to return to. He had been arrogant and stupid and rebellious; it had nearly gotten him and the people close to him killed.

Six opened the bathroom door to find Rex struggling to get his shirt on. The boy had thankfully been able to get his pants on. But Six knew he would have to assist the boy in getting his shirt on. The former mercenary plucked the shirt off of the EVO.

"Hey! I was putting that on," Rex yelped, jumping up to try to grab the shirt back from Six.

"Really? Because from where I was standing, it looked like you were wrestling with it, and losing, badly," Six joked pulling Rex's arms up, easily slipping the shirt over Rex's head. Rex stared at him wearily.

"I want a DNA test done. I don't think you're Six," Rex said. Six simply rolled his eyes and picked Rex up.

"You're hilarious," Six said dryly, "Now we're going to see your brother. We'll see if he has an estimate for how long we'll be stuck like this."

"Why can't we just ask Holiday?" Rex asked, squirming in Six's arms. He wasn't used to being held and he wasn't entirely sure if he like it or not.

"Holiday will sugar coat it. Your brother will not and stop squirming. You're going to make me drop you," Six replied.

"So you're not going to dump me with him?" Rex asked, sure he had caught Six's true intentions.

"I wouldn't trust your brother with my cell phone, let alone a destructive, accident prone toddler that I get paid to keep alive."

"What! I'm not destructive or accident prone! I haven't even broke anything yet."

"Broken, Rex. Get your grammar right and the keyword there is yet." Six said, feeling slightly relieved that he had reached Caesar's lab. He was less pleased, however, when immediately upon the door sliding open he was yanked into the room and pushed onto the table. Rex was ripped from his arms. Monitoring devices were stuck in his face before he could even register what had happened.

"Fascinating," Caesar said typing data into a computer with one hand and holding a startled looking Rex with his other, "the neurological structure of your brain has completely reconfigured itself."

 _"Well,"_ Six thought peeling off the little devices, " _at least he hasn't mentioned my height."_

"Also, you are much shorter than I expected."

Six visibly deflated; he really, _really_ hated being short. Rex snickered.

"Rex and I came down because we wanted to get an estimate on how long we're going to be like this," Six told the Hispanic man.

"I think he wants to leave me with you," Rex stage whispered. Caesar smiled at the child.

"Ah, mijo, I would love to take care of you, but I have so much work to do. Between you two and the EVO, I'll be busy all day. To answer your question, it's hard to say this early exactly how long it will take to get the two of you back to normal. But I'd say… maybe two months," he said this in a casual tone that didn't match his words.

"Two months?" Six asked. He was very careful to keep a monotone voice. But, unfortunately, his voice cracked at that moment, causing Rex to snicker again and Caesar to full out laugh.

"Yes, barring any unforeseen setbacks, of course. We haven't gotten a chance to get a good look at the mist that reversed your age, so I could be wrong. It might take more or less time." Caesar said before reaching out and ruffling Six's hair.

"Oh, your hair is very soft. What kind of shampoo do you use?" Caesar asked. Six pulled away and fixed his hair. He then took Rex back from the strange, if not crazy, scientist.

"Well, thank you for your, uh help. We'll just be going now," Six said. He slipped into the hall and leaned against the wall. "Your brother is insane," Six murmured. Rex simply shrugged.

I swear I will cut the hand off the next person who touches my hair," Six said as he set Rex down on one of the beds and practically fell into the other. He kicked off his shoes and curled up under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"Taking a nap. Today has been exhausting." Six replied.

"But what am I supposed to do?" He whined.

"Figure it out," Six said burying his face in his pillow.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123

Rex sat there for a grand total of five minutes before deciding that Six was asleep and wandering over to the door. Rex pressed his little hands against the cold door and willed it to open. Nothing, not even a little hum from his nanites. He tried again. Still nothing. The toddler took a step away from the door.

 _"Come on Rex you can do this."_ he told himself, " _You've been doing this for years."_ How had he done this when he was first learning? He would focus on the nanites first. Right. Rex closed his eyes and focused on communicating with his nanites. He began to feel the humming of nanites. Rex pressed his hands against the door once again focusing only on his nanites and the door. Finally, the door hissed open. Rex glanced back at Six just to be sure he was still asleep, then darted out the door

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123

Six buried his head further into his pillow as his alarm clock beeped. He contemplated if five extra minutes of sleep was really worth the extra laps One would give him when he was late. He came to the conclusion that it was totally worth it as he reached out to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, only to find nothing there. Six finally lifted his head to find that he wasn't in his room. About a thousand different possibilities ran through his mind before he realized that he was in Providence, where he lived, without One, or any of the other Numbers. He also realized that the beeping that he was hearing was his new communicator.

"Yeah," he said into the com.

"I need you and Rex to come down to the lab," Holiday said.

"Uh… yeah we'll… we'll be there in a minute," Six said, still half asleep and unaware to the fact that Rex was nowhere to be found. He flopped back down on the bed.

"Rex, Dr. Holiday wants us," he called only to be greeted with silence.

"Rex?" He called sitting up and looking around the room only to find that Rex was not there.

"Holiday is going to kill me."

Rex wandered through the halls of Providence, mostly marveling at how big everything was. Rex was careful to stay out of the busier halls but he did receive strange looks from the few agents that he passed.

Rex grinned as he reached his destination. The door opened more easily this time and Rex was permitted access to his room.

"Hey Bobo!" He called to the chimp, who seemed to wince slightly, "what'cha doin'?"

"Reading, ain't you supposed to be with Six?" Bobo replied. The primate was in no way happy that Rex had returned to the room. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid. It was just that he didn't like, well, kids in general. Anyway, he had been looking forward to some time on his own to do what he wanted.

"He's sleeping, but that doesn't matter. Hey, do you wanna do something? We could…," Bobo honestly didn't hear a word the kid said after that.

"Hey, kid," Bobo said. He then sighed and tried to look as pained as possible, "I know you had your heart set on hanging out with me or whatever, but I don't really do kids, ya know? Just got some bad experiences. Nothing to do with you."

"Oh," Rex said looking at his feet with a heart-broken face. He turned slowly and dragged his feet. When he got to the door, he looked back at Bobo hopefully. When it became clear that Bobo wasn't going to change his mind, he left.

"I'll have to work on that," Rex said softly to himself once he was on the other side of the door.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123457890

Six hurried through the halls of Providence; his mind focused on one place. He charged into the room, lecture on the tip of his tongue, only to find that Rex wasn't there. But the monkey was.

"Where is he?" Six asked pressing one of his blades to the chimpanzee's throat.

"Whoa there green bean, I don't know what you're talking about," he said holding up his hairy hands.

"Rex, Bobo, where is Rex?" Six clarified, rolling his unshaded eyes (Dr. Holiday had confiscated all his glasses, too suspicious.)

"And what do I get if I tell you," Bobo bargained. Six pressed his blade closer to his jugular to demonstrate.

"Ok, ok, he was in here like an hour ago."

An _hour!_ Man, how long had he been asleep?

"Well then, I guess I'll be going now," he said, trying to keep his signature calm demeanor. He then slid his katana back into his sleeve and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, he leaned against the wall and groaned into his hands.

 **This ends thereal13thfirewolf's writing. Next is mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thereal13thfirewolf helped me with the direction. I hope I did it justice.**

 **I do not own any of this.**

After leaving Bobo, Rex wandered into the rec room. No one was there which was good since he didn't feel like having anyone asking him questions. He looked around and realized he couldn't reach the counters. And the counters were where they keep the good stuff like candy, cookies, and other junk food. He noticed a folding chair on the other side of the room. He pushed it against one of the counter and hoisted himself onto the chair. Still too short. He looked around for something else to stand on. Several minutes later he was precariously perched on several throw pillows of various sizes on top of a wobbly folding chair. Rex swayed back and forth trying to reach the counter. Waving his arms erratically, he managed to regain his balance and grab the edge of the counter. He lifted one leg as high as it would go managing to anchor his foot onto the slab of quartz. It was a good thing since all the pillows slipped off the chair leaving his other leg dangling dangerously off the edge. Rex managed to pull himself up onto the top. Sitting, panting because of the exertion, he spotted the Holy Grail of snacks… trail mix. It had everything: peanuts, granola, chocolate candies, and sugar! Crawling on his hands and knees, he made it over to the bag. He tried to open it. The seam was sealed tight. He pulled again. Nothing happened. He used his teeth, then his feet, finally he banged the bag on the counter. Nothing. Rex glared at the bag. Then he smacked himself on his head.

"My BFS!" He exclaimed. He raised his hand. It glowed blue, but nothing happened. Rex frowned. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. His hand glowed blue again. Rex opened one eye to see what was happening. He closed it again. He was concentrating so hard that his tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, he heard a crash. His eyes flew open. His BFS not only sliced open the bag but there was now a hole in the wall. The trail mix was all over the counter and floor.

"Oopsy." Rex mumbled. He retracted his BFS. Looking at the mess, he shrugged and grabbed a handful of trail mix off the counter and shoved it into his mouth.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Six ran into the rec room. He saw the cushions scattered on the floor, trail mix over the counters spilling onto the floor, and the gaping hole in the wall. For good measure the sink faucet was gone and water was squirting into the room.

"Rex." He groaned.

The rec room door opened. "What the heck happened here?" Callen exclaimed.

Six gave him a look.

"Oh, right, Rex." Callen rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Where is the little dickens?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Six said frustrated.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's think about this rationally." Callan said in a soothing voice.

"I am calm!" Six snapped.

"Sure you are, sport. Now I'm a destructive toddler who's bored and possibly hungry…" Callen recited slowly.

Six paled. "I think I know where he is."

A minute later they arrived in the cafeteria. It was covered with what looked like batter and vegetables. Grunts were in the process of cleaning up the mess.

Kenwyn was being helped out of a pile of nachos.

"Rex?" Six asked her.

"Rex." Kenwyn agreed darkly.

"Where did he go?" Six asked.

"How should I know?" She snarled. "He was trying to get nachos from the vending machine when… he… he did his hand thingy and food started flying out!" She pulled a nacho out of her hair. It was then she noticed. "Hey, weren't you taller before?"

Six ignored her as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"Rex! Rex!" He yelled down the hallway. Six knew that this was not the proper way to find Rex. He knew that he should sit down and think through his next step. But despite what he _knew_ , he could only react… with panic.

"Six? Where are you? I called you a while ago." He heard Holiday's voice through his earpiece. "Please come to my lab."

Six flew into full panic mode running faster down the hall, looking frantically through the side hallways and a few rooms. When the door of one flew open, a woman screamed.

"Sorry!" Six yelped and ducked when a pillow came flying out. Red faced he scrambled away only to trip on his baggy pants. "Stupid teenaged attire!" He growled getting up. He continued running through the corridors of Providence. After a while all of them looked the same. His cries for Rex went unanswered. He tried to open a few doors but found them locked. He couldn't for the life of him remember the security codes. "What's wrong with me?" He wondered after punching another set of numbers into the key pad.

"Six? Are you there? Please come to my lab or I'll have to have Callen escort you." Holiday had that firm no nonsense tone she used when disciplining Rex. He usually didn't mind it but now that it was addressing him, he hated it.

"Stop treating me like I'm a kid!" Six snapped into his comlink.

"Oh, there you are." Holiday sounded relieved. "Six, just come to my lab."

Six was about to respond negatively but realized that it was no use. He couldn't wander the halls all day looking for Rex, making a fool of himself. Maybe Holiday will go easy on him. After all, he was having a terrible day.

Trudging slowly down to Holiday's lab, he started making up excuses.

"Rex… he went out to get a glass of water… and aliens got him. No that's stupid... Dingos?" He arrived at the lab faster than he thought he would. Swallowing he nervously slid opened the door.

Rex sitting cross-legged in the middle of room, was sucking on a lollipop. Holiday looked up from her clipboard.

"Where you've been Six?" Rex asked as he took the candy out of his mouth.

Six stood dumfounded for a minute. Then his face contorted to a scowl. "Where have you been?" He shouted.

"Six, don't yell at Rex or he will..." Holiday began admonishing him.

Rex's face crumpled up. He sniffled before bursting into tears.

"Cry." Holiday sighed. She gave Six a pointed look.

Six gave his _What, me?_ look back.

Holiday shook her head. This was not going well.

 **So updates will be slow. I am working on my Season 7 right now. But to let you guys know, I'm sorta in a holding pattern right now. The reno has hit a snag, some other real life issues occurred, and yesterday my cousin passed away. I'm trying to deal with everything right now so that I can't even think about stories right now. I actually wrote this last week before the proverbial stuff hit the fan. So I decided to update. But like I said last time, I've had a pretty good track record of finishing so unless something actually happens to me everything will get done... hopefully. So my deepest apologies to those who are waiting. I'm working on it. Thank you for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading guys. If you like this story, it's because of thereal13thfirewolf's direction and help.**

 **I don't own anything.**

Six stopped Rex's wailing by shoving the lollipop back into his mouth. After getting over the shock, Rex began happily sucking on the treat again.

Holiday looked sternly at the two. "This is serious, boys. I need you to pay attention. It's worse than we thought."

Six wondered how that could be true.

Holiday continued. "As time passes, your mental facilities will slowly denigrate to the actual age of your bodies. You will start to forget things from your previous age."

"You mean I'm turning back into an actual teenager and Rex will..." Six started asking.

"Ohhh, colors!" Rex ran off to touch some test tubes. Holiday grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Yes, it looks like Rex is almost there." Holiday held the struggling child.

"Pretty colors!" Rex demanded. When Holiday wouldn't let go, he crossed his arms and pouted. She gently pulled him aside before letting go.

"I'm still going to have to watch him, aren't I?" Six asked dejectedly.

"Yes, but that isn't the only problem. White Knight has been informed of your condition and Rex's escapade. He doesn't want you two wandering around base. It's too dangerous for minors to be around." Holiday informed him.

"I'm not a minor!" Six yelled trying to sound scary but an unfortunate voice crack dulled the effect.

"Six," Holiday said patiently. "I know this is frustrating but your condition is going to deteriorate. Now Caesar and I are working as fast as we can to try to reverse this but I won't lie, it could be a while."

"So?" Six challenged.

Holiday bit her lip not sure how to break the news.

"Dr. Holiday! Why are they still here?" A pale man appeared on the screen behind her.

Holiday let out a sigh as she hung her head for a second. Composing herself, she turned to face the screen.

"White, I told you they are in a fragile state and antagonizing them isn't going to help."

"What's going on?" Six demanded.

White glared at Six. "You and Rex are a liability right now. You will be escorted off the premises to a... safer place."

"You're kicking us out?" Six looked incredulously at him.

"No, just temporarily removing you off premises… for your safety." He added.

"That's bull..." Six began.

"Six, Look, Rex!" Holiday said with alarm.

Six turned to see Rex was climbing on top of the scanner.

When he reached the top, he stood up and raised his hands in the air. "I did it... Woooah!" He lost his balance and slipped off the side. Six dove and caught him before he hit the floor.

"That was fun! Again!" Rex clapped his hands.

"No, not again." Six said through gritted teeth.

"Awww," Rex pouted again.

"I rest my case." White said grimly. "I expect them at the safe house in an hour."

"But, sir," Holiday interrupted.

"No, no buts. I expect this will be taken care of." The screen winked off.

" _I_ _expect this will be taken care of_..." Six mimicked sarcastically. "Jerk. Who died and left him in charge?" He grumbled.

Holiday looked at him bemused. She had never seen this side of him before. It was interesting. She leaned over so that she was eye level with him.

"Listen Six, this is not as bad as it seems."

"Like fun it isn't." He muttered eyes cast to the ground.

"No, it isn't. Being at the safe house means that no one will see you like this. You don't want the agents to know what you're like as a teenager, do you?"

Six eyes widened in realization. No, he didn't want people to know what he was like as a teen. It would ruin his reputation. "OK fine. I'll go, but I don't have to like it." He said sulkily.

"Of course not." Holiday agreed smoothly. "Now let's get your things and go."

"Will you be coming too?" Six suddenly felt shy.

Holiday smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, no. I need to be in the lab. There're a few more tests I need to run. I can't seem to isolate the compound in the mist that caused your transformation."

"Great, alone with the kid." Six said.

"Well, it'll give you a chance to bond." Holiday said brightly.

"Bubbles!" Rex had finished his candy and was attracted to some circular flasks.

"No, Rex don't touch!" Holiday cried. But she was too late. The glasses came crashing onto the floor.

"Oopsy." Rex said as he stuck a finger in his mouth.

Holiday gave a weary sigh.

"I got him." Six picked him up. Rex snuggled against his chest. Six looked down at him. "You're a lot of trouble."

Rex answered by slurping his fingers.

 **I know I should be working on season 7 but this is easier to do. It's kinda fun and it helps with the melancholy. Tomorrow's the funeral and then I'm away for a few days. But I hope to have something out soon though. I working it through in my head. I just need time to write it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of this.**

"I hate this place." Six scowled at the white room he was given.

Callen sighed. "You don't have to like it. You just need to stay here until they find a cure."

"What? What are you talking about?" Rex poked his head from in between Callen's legs.

"Nothing. Why do you have to be so nosy?" Six grumbled.

Rex looked defiantly at Six. "I'm just curneous… cortous… curies… cooreouis…"

"Okay, stop before you hurt yourself." Six said flatly.

"All right you two. Get yourself settled. I need to get back to base." Callen informed them.

"You're not staying with us?" Six asked alarmed.

"Heavens, no." Callen said. "I'm needed back at Providence. Holiday thought it would be best to limit the amount of people who knew about your… condition."

At Six's crestfallen face, Callen quickly amended himself. "Don't you worry, either Holiday or Caesar will come to check on you later today. Food's in the fridge. TV's in the living room." Callen placed a comforting hand on Six's shoulder before leaving.

Rex only heard two things. "Food! TV!" He bolted out of the room leaving Six to ponder the injustices of the world.

Rex hopped down the stairs with Callen.

"Now Rex, you be good for Six, ya hear?" Callen told Rex sternly.

"I'm always good!" Rex made a face. Callen laughed and patted Rex on the head before leaving and locking the door. Rex made a beeline for the refrigerator. He yanked the door handle so hard that he fell on his behind. Looking up he gasped as the glowing light highlighted all the glorious provisions the cold box had to offer.

Standing on his tiptoe he managed to pull the milk down from the shelf. He knocked over several other containers that spilled its contents onto the floor. Rex did not seem to notice as he dragged the gallon of milk over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. There had to be cups somewhere. When he failed to find the cups in any of the drawers or cabinets he settled with using an empty vase that stood on the counter, after all one container was as good as another. Putting the vase on the floor, he stood over it with the heavy milk container. Estimating where the vase was approximately, since he couldn't see very well holding the container, he started pouring. When he figured he had enough milk, he stopped and looked. He was standing in a pool of milk. But there was a healthy amount of milk inside the vase. Good enough. Rex looked around for something to go with his milk. Cookies! Rex went to the pantry. He wasn't sure why he knew there would be cookies in the pantry, something in his memory of long ago stirred. He opened the door and he began pulling things off the shelves he could reach. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a package of Oreo cookies. He stuffed two into his mouth before taking a slug of milk. Wiping the crumbs from his face on his sleeve, he proceeded to stuff two more into his mouth. When the package was empty, he drained the last of the milk. Leaving everything on the floor he decided to go watch TV.

"TV, TV, TV." Rex chanted as he ran to the living room. When he entered, he saw the large flat screen TV that dominated the room. His eyes grew wide. "Oooo, big TV." He immediately looked for the remote. To his consternation it was nowhere in sight. Rex frowned. What was he going to do?

Six dumped his duffle bag onto his bed. Pulling out his clothes he shoved them haphazardly into the drawers. He picked up the toiletry kit and tossed it carelessly on the night stand. His shurikens were the only weapons that were not confiscated from him. Holiday had locked up his magna blades… for his safety. He had been indignant. He still knew how to handle a sword. He had been using blades since he was 12 years old. Six kicked the corner of his bed before sighing. Nothing he could do now. He carefully tucked his only weapon in the side pockets of his jacket. He raised his head. Wait, where was Rex?

"TV turn on!" Rex placed his hand on the edge of the television. Blue lines flowed from his hand to the TV. The TV immediately turned on. But it was all static. He frowned. Closing his eyes, he touched the TV again. The TV showed more static. After a second, a show popped up. Rex opened his eyes triumphantly. But then the television started flipping channels, slowly at first then quickly. Soon it was changing channels so fast that it was just a blur of colors.

"Hey!" Rex said angrily. He balled up his little hands. Rex punched the TV. Blue lines shot out but the channels changed even faster until the TV smoked and little electric sparks flew from the back. Rex stood back in shock, as not only the TV flickered off but the rest of the lights in the house as well.

0o0

When the lights shut off, Six knew immediately that it had to be Rex's fault.

"Rex!" He yelled. Then remembering what Holiday had said about not antagonizing the kid, he modified his tone. "Rex, where are you?"

"Down here." A small voice whimpered. "Six, come quick. I'm… I'm scared of the dark."

Six rolled his eyes. Digging out a flashlight he stomped down the stairs.

"Rex, what did you… oooph!" Six was knocked down my a little torpedo, who clutched at his jacket.

"I don't like the dark! The dark's scary!" Rex shivered.

"It's okay. Nothing's wrong with the dark." Six tried to untangle himself from the boy but to no avail. "Rex, you have to get off me. I need to find the fuse box."

"No!" Rex said adamantly clutching tighter.

It looked like an impasse. Then Six had an idea.

"Rex, I'll give you the flashlight. Then it won't be dark anymore, okay?" Six waved the flashlight in Rex's direction.

Rex pulled his face out from Six's jacket and contemplated the light for a second. He grabbed the light and it gave Six the opportunity to push Rex off of him. He scurried from underneath the boy and stumbled to the hallway where the fuse box was located. Locating the correct switch, he flipped it and all the lights came back on. As he walked back into the living room, Rex was flipping the flashlight on and off.

"Rex, what did you do?" Six crossed his arms and sternly stared at Rex.

"Nuthing." Rex said sticking his finger in his mouth.

"Ugh, I need some aspirin." Six shook his head. He trudged into the kitchen. There was a momentary pause. Then… "REEEXX!"

 **Hope you like it. Thanks for your input firewolf!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own.**

"Six, calm down." Holiday told the irate teen.

"I am calm!" Six fairly shouted before composing himself. "I mean, I am calm."

"Little kids make messes. You have to keep an eye on them all the time." Holiday explained in a soothing tone.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Six challenged.

Holiday took a deep breath and counted to 10 before releasing said breath. "No, Six. I'm just saying that Rex needs to be supervised at all times."

Six knew he was being unreasonable, but he didn't care. When he walked into the kitchen and saw the mess, he exploded. He alternately cleaned and yelled at Rex. When Rex tried to help, he snapped at him to go to his room. After Six had finished cleaning, he called Holiday.

Holiday had been already on her way when she picked up her cell. She got an earful. When she got there, Six was waiting for her by the door to tell her all the mischief Rex had caused. She checked the kitchen but Six had already cleaned up the mess… or at least as much as a teenager knew how to. Holiday made a mental note to come back with disinfecting wipes.

"Okay, okay Six. I hear you. Let me go check on Rex." Holiday said as she walked up the stairs. Six was left pouting at the bottom. Holiday knocked on Rex's door. "Rex? Rex, can I come in?" When there was no response, she gently opened the door. Rex was sprawled on his bed with his head buried in a pillow. "Hey, there. What's up?" She asked gently as she sat on the edge of the bed. She noted that Rex's duffle bag was still unpacked on the floor. She reached over and pulled it over to her. Opening the bag she saw a teddy bear from her own collection that she had packed for Rex. "Look Rex, Mr. Teddy is here. He wants to know what's wrong." She put the bear next to him. Rex raised his head an inch to look at the bear. Holiday noticed that the rim of his eyes were red. Rex buried his head again.

"Go away!" He sniffled.

"But Mr. Teddy loves you and wants to know what's wrong." Holiday tried again.

Rex raised his head again. "Six." He said before dropping his head.

"Six?" Holiday frowned. "Is it because he was mad you made the mess in the kitchen?"

"Six's mean!" Came the muffled reply.

"How is Six mean?" She asked.

"He yelled at me. I'm just a little kid." Rex said. "He hates me."

"No, that's not true. Six… cares about you very much." Holiday put a soothing hand on his head.

"No, he only cares about his dumb rules… and … and he doesn't want to be with me." Rex finally looked at Holiday, eyes brimming with tears.

Holiday shook her head. "Six can be a little… harsh, but he cares about you Rex and will do everything to protect you, as would I." To her surprise, Rex flung himself at her. She held him tightly as he sobbed his little heart out. She rubbed his back rhythmically while making calming noises. "It's okay, Rex. It's going to be okay."

"No…nobody likes me. No…nobody plays with me. I'm always alone. Everyone's always busy." He stuttered as he continued to cry.

Holiday listened as Rex poured out his loneliness. She wished that Six was there to hear this. He needed to hear this. When Rex finally ran out of things to say, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and began slurping it. Soon he started to drift off to sleep. When he was out, Holiday tenderly placed him on the bed with the stuffed animal next to him. She pulled the covers lightly over him. Giving his head a fond ruffle, she closed the door. Rex was regressing back to his childhood. From the sounds of it, he was a lonely child. His parents and brother were probably busy with their projects, too busy to be with him. Six needed to understand that Rex just wanted someone to play with him, to know he was cared for.

As Holiday walked out of the room and down the stairs, he saw that the teen was still at the bottom where she had left him.

"Six, we need to talk." She said firmly.

"That means I'm in trouble." He muttered staring at his feet.

"No, Six, you're not in trouble." She sat next to him. "Rex was really upset."

"He shouldn't have made the mess." Six said grumpily.

"Six, listen. Rex has regressed back into his earlier years. His parents and Caesar were probably too busy to give him the attention he needed so he's looking for that from you." Holiday tried to explain.

"Well, he needs to find someone else." Six retorted.

"You don't understand, Six. He looks to you for approval and when you… yell at him… he thinks you don't like him." Holiday continued.

"I don't like him! He's a walking disaster. I'm constantly cleaning up after him. He never listens. He's such a…a…" Six complained.

"Six!" Holiday's harsh tone stopped him. She stood up. "It's clear that your anger and immaturity is getting the better of you. You better go to your room and think about what you did."

Six blinked. "You're… sending me to my room?"

"I believe it's called a time out." Holiday pointed upstairs.

"You can't send me to my room." Six was still shocked. "I'm an agent!"

"Until you grow up, literally, you are not. Besides doctors always trump agents." Holiday said firmly. "Now go!"

Six tried to give his most defiant look but failed. The truth was he was already feeling guilty. He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged up the stairs. When he slammed his door, Holiday deflated. She didn't want to treat Six like a child but unfortunately he was. She rubbed her temple. On top of that, she didn't have any news. All tests were inconclusive. Caesar was working on it but she couldn't be sure that he was all that focused. When she saw him last, he was tinkering with some machine and ignored everything she was saying. She could see why Rex would feel isolated. Holiday sighed. Not even 30 and she was already a mother of two.

Little did either of them realized, Rex had woken up and had come out of his room. He stood silently at the top of the stairs hidden in the shadows listening, his face unreadable.

When Six was sent to his room, Rex scrambled to his. Once inside he grabbed his duffle bag. He knew it. Six didn't want him around. No one did. Well, then he'll just run away. That'll show them. He went to the window. Opening it up, he stepped onto the ledge. Forming his Boogie Pack, he jumped off. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the turbines to start. He hit the tree branches and tumbled to the ground. His Boogie Pack broke apart.

"Owww, I guess I'm walking." Rex grumbled as he picked up his fallen duffle bag.

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345

Deep in the dark recesses of a ruined castle, a lone man sat on a makeshift throne of vines and branches. His head was propped against his right hand, eyes closed. A bio-mechanical wolf approached him.

"Master, there is news from our spy." He said. "There was an incident and Rex is now a 4 year-old."

Red eyes snapped open. "Indeed? Well, perhaps we need to arrange for him to visit his old home." He laughed manically.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mari.v:** **Hola, gracias por leer mis historias y comentar.**

 **X: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Thank you thereal13thfirewolf for helping me proofread.**

 **I do not own any of this.**

Six laid on his bed staring at the stark white ceiling of his room. For a while he was just upset and embarrassed that Holiday had sent him to his room. She wasn't supposed to be his mother. She was his… co-worker. Right, just a colleague, a very good-looking… nope, he wasn't going there. He turned his thoughts elsewhere. But they were no better. Rex. He was just a little kid. He can't help making messes and being underfoot. Six was spending a lot of time focused on himself and ignoring the fact that Rex was going through the same thing. But he didn't have the benefit of ever having been an adult. Six should know better. As the feelings of guilt washed over him, he tried to justify himself. But all his arguments started sounding hollow even to him. Finally, he realized he could only do one thing. Pushing himself up, he made his way into Rex's room. Swallowing his pride, he knocked on the door.

"Rex? It's me, Six. Can… can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly. When he got no answer, he knocked again. "Look, Rex, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that, I'm not use to being… like this… Rex? Rex?" When he still got no answer, Six ventured to open the door. He uttered a word that would be sure to get his mouth washed out with soap.

"HOLIDAY! REX IS GONE!"

Six plunged down the stairs not bothering to close the door. Inside the room, the curtains blew around from the breeze coming in from the open window.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex walked aimlessly down some non-descript streets. He was still angry but now he was also tired and hungry. "I'll show them." He muttered. "They'll be sorry when they find I'm gone."

"Rex?" Suddenly, the sound of his name made him jump. Looking around nervously, he realized he had wandered into a wooded area. It was dark and scary things were coming alive.

"Rex!" Rex heard his name again. He spun around wondering if it was a Cucuy, the Spanish bogeyman. It was then he spotted bright yellow eyes looking at him from the tree. Rex gulped backing away until he bumped into a large stump. Dozens of bats flew out. Rex screamed. He dropped his bag and ran with his eyes closed. Tripping over some loose rocks, he rolled down a hill. Rex sat up. Now he was tired, hungry, and lost. Rex sniffled. He was about to cry when an odd shiver went through his spine. He looked up curiously as a deep red circle appeared in front of him. Rex quickly wiped the tears off on his sleeve.

"Hello Rex. Aren't you adorable?" A strange lady with four arms appeared in the middle of a red swirling hole.

"Do… do I know you?" Rex gave one last sniff.

"Let's play." The girl said not answering his question.

"Play?" Rex perked up. This was the first time anyone invited him to do that.

"Come with me." One of her misshapen hands beckoned him. Rex walked slowly to the hand. He reached out toward her.

"Rex! NO!"

Rex tried to turn around to see who it was but the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

When Rex came out on the other side, he was struck with a feeling he had done this before. He furrowed his brow. It seemed familiar, but not.

"Welcome Rex! It's good to see you again." Rex turned around to see a strangely dressed man with long black hair and red eyes. Two streaks of white ran through his hair.

"Uncle V?" Rex asked.

Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow before rearranging his face into a smile. "Yes, little Rex. It's me Uncle V."

"Why are your eyes red?" Rex said as he studied the EVO.

"All the better to see you with." He said.

"That doesn't make sense." Rex frowned.

"Don't trouble yourself, dear boy. I bet you're hungry, yes?" Van Kleiss held out his hand.

Rex's eyes brightened. "Do you have chocolate chip cookies?"

"We have whatever you want." Van Kleiss said as he took hold of Rex's little hand.

"Can I also have some milk?" Rex continued.

"Whatever you like…. Breach?" Van Kleiss called out.

A shiver went through Rex again as a red portal appeared. He saw the strange lady again.

"Breach, please get some chocolate cookies and milk for Rex." Van Kleiss told the lady.

She eyed Rex in a way that made him uncomfortable, like he was just a thing. "We'll play after that."

Rex wasn't sure who she was talking to. She certainly seemed strange. A second later she reappeared with cookies and milk. Rex quickly devoured it on the spot.

When he was done, Van Kleiss smiled coolly at him. "Come Rex, we have much to do." Van Kleiss led him into the castle.

12345678901234567890123445678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Holiday examined the area outside of Rex's window. Six noticed the broken branches around the tree. Rex didn't realize that when he fell he had leaves stuck on him. He left a trail that allowed Six and Holiday to trace him to the park. Once inside they split up to cover more ground.

"Rex?" Six called out. "Rex!"

Six heard a scream from the distance. "Rex." He muttered apprehensively. Running to where he heard the cries, he was greeted by bats flying into the night sky. He ran past them. The sudden appearance of a red glow made him run faster. At the top of a hill he saw, what made him sick.

"Rex! NO!" He yelled rushing down the hill but it was too late. Breach grabbed Rex's hand and pulled him. He jumped at the portal just as it disappeared. Six pounded the ground with his fist. Rex was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Generator Rex or this idea.**

Van Kleiss led Rex into his inner sanctum. Rex looked around the dimly lit room. A shadow fell over him. Rex looked up apprehensively. His eyes widened.

"Rex, I would like you to meet…" Van Kleiss started saying.

"Puppy!" Rex cried happily.

"What?" Biowulf took a step back.

Rex pulled away from Van Kleiss and ran towards Biowulf, latching himself to his leg.

"Puppy!" Rex giggled.

"Get it off me!" Biowulf tried to shake Rex off.

Rex just started laughing and hung on tighter.

"Ah, I see you have found a playmate. Biowulf, will you watch Rex while I… prepare a place for him." Van Kleiss walked away.

"But… but… master?" Biowulf sputtered.

Rex crawled from Biowulf's leg up onto his shoulders.

"Puppy go!" Rex grabbed Biowulf's ears as his little legs wrapped around his neck.

"Aurgh!" Biowulf yelled. He tried to reach behind him to remove the little nuisance.

"Go! Go! Go!" Rex whooped!

Biowulf spun around like a top around the room with Rex laughing. Finally, tiring out Biowulf dropped to the floor exhausted.

"Awww, puppy no go?" Rex pulled Biowulf's ears back. Biowulf just panted.

A shiver went through Rex. When he looked up, the strange lady named Breach emerged from a red portal.

"Let's play, Rex." Breach smiled creepily.

"Um, okay. What do you want to play?" Rex looked at the lady with four arms.

"Let's play catch." Suddenly another red portal appeared and a huge medicine ball flew out at Rex. Rex closed his eyes and held out his hands. When his face wasn't spattered, he opened one eye. His hands had grown into monstrous red metal protrusions… and they had stopped the ball from hitting him.

"Woah." Rex said with awe.

"Good catch, Rex." Breach did not sound happy.

More random portals opened shooting out various sized balls. Rex threw away the medicine ball and started batting the balls back. Red portals appeared to swallow up the balls.

"This is fun." Rex declared as he used his Smack Hands to bat the balls away.

"Oh yeah, how about this?" Breach asked through gritted teeth.

Red portals above Rex opened and bowling balls rained down on him.

Rex's Smack Hands started spinning. "Cool! I didn't know I can do that." Rex exclaimed. The Drill Hands deflected the bowling balls. They bounced around the room ricocheting off the walls. Biowulf had to jump out of the way. Breach used portals to whisk away any that came near her.

"What's going on in…oooph!" Skalamander was walking in when an errant ball smacked into him.

"Breach, stop!" Biowulf demanded.

"I want him to pay for breaking my stuff." Breach pouted.

"He's breaking Van Kleiss's stuff now!" Biowulf yelled. "You want to explain why his throne room is destroyed?"

All of the sudden all the balls disappeared.

"Aww," Rex said with disappointment.

"Come here, you little brat." Biowulf told Rex.

"Tag! You're it!" Rex laughed as he slapped Biowulf on the arm. He formed his Rex Ride and motored out of the throne room.

"Get him!" Biowulf shouted.

Skalamader was just recovering from being hit.

"Wha?" He muttered as he raised himself up. Looking up he saw flash of red.

BOOM!

Skalamander was down again. This time there were skid marks straight down his body.

Biowulf stepped on Skalamander as he bounded after Rex.

Skalamander groaned from the floor.

12345678901234567890123456789023456789012345678901234561234567890

When Six realized that Van Kleiss had Rex, he raced back in the direction of the safe house. He didn't bother informing Holiday. He was too worried about Rex and every minute counted. He knew Holiday would have come by jet but the jet would have landed where it was not conspicuous. That would mean it would have landed in the clearing near the safe house. The house came into sight. He ran straight into the backyard. Six wasn't sure where the jet would be since it was probably camouflaged. Just as he was wondering where he should look first, he ran straight into it. The hidden jet knocked him flat on his back. He momentarily blacked out.

 _"Oi, Six, you still sleeping, luv?" Six heard Five's voice. "One's gonna kill you, he is."_

 _"Five more minutes." Six groaned._

 _"You'll be runn' laps till ya legs fall off." She chortled._

 _"Whatever." Six grumbled._

 _"Hey, Six. You best be getting yer keister down to breakfast before I eats it all." Six now heard Tres' voice._

 _"Gumbo is not breakfast and I wouldn't touch what you make with a ten foot pole." Six retorted._

 _"Suits yerself. More for me." Tres' heavy footsteps faded away._

 _"Whatcha doing still in bed, Six? Oh, I get it you're just trying to psyke me out. Well, it's not going to work. I have my eye on you." IV snarled._

 _"Bite me, you paranoid freak!" Six snapped._

 _"Bah, lying down on the job, Six? I don't even know why One keeps you around. You're undisciplined, rebellious, and_ _stubborn. You'll never amount to anything!" A Spanish accent accompanied the tirade._

 _"Shut up, Dos! You don't know me. You don't know anything." Six fumed. Then there was silence. Six seemed to drift back to sleep._

 _"Six!" A strong authoritative voice spoke now. Six would recognize it anywhere. He was in trouble._

 _"Y...yes, One?" Six stammered._

 _"I can not help but notice that you are still not up." He said calmly._

 _"Well, I... am... uh... meditating on the lessons from yesterday." Six replied._

 _"I see. But today's lessons will not learn themselves and I believe there are people who need you."_

 _"None of the Numbers need me." Six muttered._

 _"No, they do not. But someone you have made a promise to... to keep them safe. He needs you, Six. Now GET UP!"_

Six shot up, startled, banging his head again on the hard metal surface. A tarp slid off revealing the plane.

Six pushed himself up. Touching the knot that was forming on his head, he winced. Getting to his feet, he realized that he had been dreaming of his former life. Dos was right. He was undisciplined, rebellious, and stubborn... just like a little kid he knew. And One was right too. Six had a promise to keep. Entering the plane, he checked to see how much time he lost. He was surprised to see that it wasn't that much. Well, then he better get moving. But then he noticed that he couldn't quite see above the windshield when he sat in seat. Gritting his teeth he looked around for something to raise his height. Seeing Holiday's bag in the back seat, he grabbed it. Placing it underneath him, he set off… at least he tried to. He couldn't seem to remember how to fly a plane. Holiday was right he was regressing. Closing his eyes, he pounded his forehead. _Think! Think! Think! Rex is in trouble. You have to go help him._

A small spark ignited in his brain. Opening his eyes with new determination, he started pressing buttons and flipping switches. The jet roared to life and a second later he was in the air. Setting a course to the Abysus, the jet took off with a slight wobble.

"I'm coming Rex. Hang on!"

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex raced down the hallway of the castle on his Rex Ride. Snickering he looked behind him. The puppy was still a million miles away.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me!" Rex called back. When he turned around, he gasped and hit the breaks. He was barely able to stop in time. In front of him was a giant crevice.

"Uh-oh." Rex muttered.

"Now I've got you!" Biowulf lumbered towards him.

Rex thought quickly. His bike rescinded and wings grew from his back. "Come on, come on!" He whispered fiercely to his Boogie Pack. The turbines started twirling and he shot off the ground. "Wheee!" Rex yelled happily, flying in loops.

"Get down here, you brat!" Biowulf growled menacingly.

"Come and get me!" Rex cried gleefully.

Biowulf snapped off a stone and hurled it at Rex, who moved out of the way.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Rex said indignantly.

Biowulf threw another stone. Rex dodged it and another and another.

"You throw like a girl." Rex taunted. A crystal shard shot through one of the turbines and Rex lost control. He spun around erratically in the air before his Boogie Pack crumbled. Skalamander had arrived. He was headed straight for the chasm when Biowulf grabbed his jacket. He pulled Rex to his face growling.

"Nice puppy?" Rex gave him his best grin.

Biowulf raised his claw.

"Rex! There you are. Having fun?" Van Kleiss stepped into the room. "Biowulf bring him here."

Biowulf hesitated a second, claw still poised to strike, but finally, relented and brought the boy to Van Kleiss. He then dropped Rex roughly onto the floor in front of Van Kleiss.

Rex glared at Biowulf while rubbing his backside.

"Now Rex, I have a favor to ask of you." Van Kleiss's eyes glittered.

"Um, I'm just a little kid. What can I do?" Rex asked innocently.

"Oh, you're very special Rex, very special indeed. And I have another game for you to play." Van Kleiss said as he led the boy down some stairs. When the stairs ended, rock emerged from the ground to allow Van Kleiss and Rex to continue down to the dark recesses of the castle. "Biowulf, make sure we are not disturbed."

"Yes, master." Biowulf, who had followed them up to where the stairs ended, went back up the stairs as Rex and Van Kleiss disappeared into the darkness below.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late post. My anniversary's today and I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow. But I wanted to make sure I get something out since I won't have anything until September (unless I can get wifi at the hotel and I can finish writing on the plane). Thank you again to everyone who commented, read, followed, and/or favored. And thank you thereal13thfirewolf for your help.**

 **I don't own nada.**

"Where are we?" Rex asked Van Kleiss when they stopped in front of a corridor that split into three different pathways.

"This is where we start our little game." Van Kleiss smiled.

"What do I have to do?" Rex looked at the darkness apprehensively.

"One of these hallways leads to a room. In that room there is a very special… item. You can call it a treasure of sorts. I want you to get it for me." Van Kleiss said.

"Why can't you get it?" Rex wrinkled his nose.

"The room is very special. Only you can get inside." Van Kleiss explained.

"How come?"

"Because you are pure of heart, Rex." Van Kleiss lied smoothly. "You are the only one the guardian will allow in."

Rex did not look convince. "It's so dark."

"There's enough light to see." Van Kleiss was getting impatient.

"I'm not playing. Too dark." Rex said defiantly.

Van Kleiss eyes narrowed. He whistled. The ground trembled and a worm EVO burst through the floor. Rex gasped and took a step back.

"Rex, you will go get me my treasure or you can be worm food. Your choice." Van Kleiss looked darkly at the little boy.

"But… but…" Rex whimpered.

Van Kleiss snapped his fingers and the EVO slithered closer to Rex with its jaws opening to reveal sharp teeth.

Rex backed away frightened.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

 _Six looked at One from across the table stubbornly._

" _That wasn't my fault." Six protested._

 _One sighed. "You smashed through three floors of the Louvre damaging priceless art."_

" _They were in my way." Six said angrily._

" _You are still young and inexperienced… Maybe it's my fault. I shouldn't have let you on a mission so soon." One shook his head._

" _No! I'm ready." Six said alarmed._

" _You need to curb your impulses. Think. Plan before you act." One said firmly. "I know you are disappointed but you'll understand one day." One walked toward the door._

 _Six's face was fixed in a scowl but as the door slammed, his face crumpled. He had disappointed the only person that mattered to him. Six slammed his fist against the table._

The sudden action jerked him back to the present. He realized he was in the cockpit of the jet he had taken. He had thankfully set the plane on autopilot. He gritted his teeth. These lapses were not helping him stay focus on the task at hand, which was to save Rex.

Soon the castle of the Abysus loomed overhead. Six rushed headlong towards Van Kleiss' stronghold. When he was almost there branches shot out from below to snag his jet. The branches began crushing the jet. Six muttered a curse. He should have known there would be defenses. The alarms in the jet went off. Six punched out. As he parachuted down the branches attacked him. Pulling out his shuriken he sliced at the braches but one pierced his chute and he came crashing below.

Luckily, he was not that far off the ground. He landed in some mud that broke his fall.

"I hate my life." Six uttered as he got up. Looking at the dark pathway ahead, he remembered his flashback. He couldn't rush heedlessly into the castle. He was liable to get himself and Rex killed. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to relax and come up with a plan.

A few minutes later, he had tied one shuriken to each end of a stick to create a long range weapon. Rubbing another two together, he created sparks which lit some dry leaves on fire. Fanning the flames, the fire grew larger. He hid himself in some bushes and waited. EVOs exited the castle to deal with the flames. As they came out they left the door open which Six quickly made use of. Inside the dimly lit hallway, he quickly but carefully made his way deeper inside. This time instead of randomly searching each room, he decided to head straight into the heart of the castle hoping to catch one of Van Kleiss' minions who would know where Rex was.

It was hard going since many areas seemed to have their floors missing. He reached one particular area with a huge gap.

"How am I supposed to cross this?" He wondered out loud. His vision clouded.

" _What are you doing, standing around here, luv?"Five asked._

" _You chicken?" IV taunted._

" _It just an itty bitty hole, I guarantee." Tres smiled._

" _Can we get on with it?" Dos asked impatiently. "Your training is severely lacking if you can not even figure out a way to cross a ditch."_

"Shut up!" Six yelled. The echo brought him back to the present. He was not on a training session with The Six. He was trying to save Rex, although the flashback did give him an idea. He may not be able to get around but he can certainly go over. Pulling some vines off the walls he tied them to his shuriken. Taking aim he threw the makeshift grappling hook across the ravine. The shuriken with vine wrapped around a branch across the way. He gave a tug to make sure that it would hold his weight. When he was sure, he swung himself across. Landing on the other side, he ran down the hallway. As he ran farther, he could see light ahead. Slowing down he began to stay against the wall. When he heard voices, he stopped running. Instead he crept along the walls toward the light.

"I hope Master tears the boy apart." Six's blood ran cold. The gravelly voice belonged to Biowulf.

"He's even worse as a child." Another voice agreed. Skalamander!

"Master took him beneath the castle." Biowulf continued. "No one returns from there."

"Good riddance." Skalamander grumbled.

Six softly edged away from the doorway. He had to find a way downstairs. Spinning around he looked for a staircase going down. Finding one he ran down them. He figured if Rex was down he had to keep finding his way in that direction. Hopefully, at one point he would find them. He did not figure that the castle would have a labyrinth of corridors and unconnected stairwells. After hitting another dead end, he slumped onto the floor. This was not working. As he sat feeling defeated, he had another flashback.

" _There's no where else to go" Six grumbled to Tres as he looked at the wall._

" _Don't matter to me. I's always make my own way." Tres pulled his fist back and punched the wall. A crack appeared. Tres repeatedly punch the wall until it finally shattered. He gave Six a smug grin before stepping through the hole._

Six straightened up. "Make my own way." He mumbled. "Easy for him. He's built like a tank. But maybe he had the right idea." Six shook himself and looked around. The castle was crumbling. There were holes everywhere. Pulling out the grappling hook from earlier, he anchored one end to a stone edifice. He slid down as far as he could go on the vine. Letting go he reached the next level. Retrieving the grappling hook, he repeated the process. When he could go no further, he clenched his teeth. Now what?

Six heard a screech.

"Rex!" Six ran in the direction of the cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back from vacation! Almost done. Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you have enjoyed this, please send thereal13thfirewolf your thanks!**

 **I don't own any of this... literally.**

Rex screamed as the worm bore down on him. Van Kleiss snapped his finger and the EVO stopped mid-attack. Its jaws opened and closed menacingly. Rex slowly backed away from the worm.

"Well?" Van Kleiss asked coldly.

"It's too dark." Rex whimpered wringing his hands.

"Nonsense. There is plenty of light… or would you prefer the dark of a worm's belly." Van Kleiss snapped.

Rex looked fearfully at the worm before glancing at the dark corridor. He took one step toward the hall but stopped. He turned back defiantly. "No! I won't go."

"Very well." Van Kleiss snapped his fingers again and the worm started to advance.

The EVO reared up and came down towards Rex. Rex closed his eyes and raised his hands over his face. Instead of feeling any sharp teeth on his person, he heard the worm yelp. Looking up, his face brightened.

"Six" He cried happily.

Six was on top of the EVO. He had some sort of stick poking into the back of the worm. The worm was trying to shake him off.

"Rex! Run!" Six yelled.

"Where?" Rex asked.

"What do you mean where? Anywhere! Away from here!" Six answered. He pointed to the corridor. "Like there!"

"Too dark." Rex wailed.

Six rolled his unshaded eyes. Pushing the stick further into the EVO to ensure that the pain would distract it, he jumped down next to Rex.

"So this is what the mighty Agent Six has been reduced to." Van Kleiss mocked. "A mere teen." Van Kleiss extended his gauntlet at Six who dodged the blow clumsily. "With skills to match."

"Match this." Six growled. He threw a shuriken at Van Kleiss who easily batted it away with his gauntlet. "Crap." Six muttered.

"Yeah, you show him Six." Rex cheered oblivious to the obvious dilemma.

"Not now, Rex." Six tucked the boy under his arm and ran. He headed straight down the corridor.

"Six, it's too dark." Rex whined.

"Yeah, I know. Better to hide in." Six replied huffing down the hall. "We need to find a way out of here."

"How?" Rex asked.

"I'm working on it." Six stopped suddenly. He put Rex down.

Rex immediately grabbed his leg. "No. Too dark."

"Come on Rex. It's okay. There's nothing scary about the dark." Six said exasperated.

"How about that?" Rex pointed out.

Six looked up. In the dark he could see lasers pop out of the sides of the wall.

"Ah crap." Six muttered getting into a fighting stance. He shoved Rex behind him.

The lasers pointed at Six and he could see the tips lighting up to fire. Suddenly, Rex popped up in front of Six.

"Rex! What are you doing? Get behind me." Six yelled.

"No, I'm not gonna let it hurt you." Rex said resolutely. Six was stunned for a minute but what happened next completely floored him. A green light scanned Rex.

"Authorization confirmed. First line terminating." A computerized voice echoed. The lasers powered down.

"What just happened?" Six wondered out loud.

"Oh yeah! I'm so awesome." Rex did a dance.

Before they could celebrate more, Rex shuddered. A red portal opened up in front of them. Biowulf, Skalamandar, and about a half dozen EVOs appeared as the portal closed.

"Get them!" Biowulf pointed at the two. Immediately, the small army rushed at them.

Six pushed Rex behind him and charged at the EVOs.

"Hey!" Rex cried as he fell backwards. He watched as Six jumped up and used the first EVO's head to launch himself onto another EVO who he flipped onto its back. Swinging out his legs he knocked down two more on either side. Folding his hands he swung them at another hitting it squarely under its chin. The EVOs head snapped back and it fell against the one behind it, bringing both of them down. A sharp crystal shard ripped through the sleeve of his jacket. Six grabbed his arm as blood flowed from the cut. He glared at the lizard who shot him.

"You won't get by me that easily." Skalamandar growled. More crystals shot from his body. Six somersaulted backwards to avoid the shrapnel. Skalamandar kept at it and Six ran out of space.

"Let the kid go." Six demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands." Biowulf said disdainfully. "Finish him."

Skalamandar grinned before letting out a barrage of shards. Before any could hit Six, Rex stepped in front and blocked them with his Smack Hands.

"Leave him alone!" Rex shouted. He formed his Slam Cannon. Grabbing some rocks he fired it at Skalamandar. The EVO lizard was blasted back against Biowulf.

"Let's go Rex!" Six grabbed his arm and pulled him down a different hallway. "There are vents down here."

"So?" Rex asked.

"I bet one of them leads out." Six leapt up to one of the grates. Grabbing it he tried to pull it off. It didn't budge. Six grunted as he pulled to no avail.

"Can I try?" Rex asked shyly.

Six looked at him.

"Unless you think I'm going to mess it up." Rex eyes looked down.

Six hopped down. He knelt down so that he was eye level with Rex. "Look, Rex, I'm… s…s…sorry that I yelled at you."

Rex looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I know it's been rough for you too. And I shouldn't let my problems be your problems. We're going to get through this together, okay?" Six put his hand on Rex's shoulder.

Rex nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh!" He startled Six by wrapping his little arms around his neck and hugging him.

Six awkwardly patted Rex on the back.

They heard footsteps and yelling not too far away.

"All right, Rex. It's your turn." Six gently pulled away.

With a wide grin, Rex formed his Smack Hands. Grabbing the grate he easily pulled it off. Six bounded up into the hole. Reaching down he held out his hand to the Rex. Rex's build rescinded and he grabbed on as Six pulled him up. They disappeared into the vent as the EVOs descended into the hall.

 **Does anyone remember the episode Assault on the Abysus? I think it was implied that Van Kleiss needed Rex to deactivate the defenses so he could get the meta nanite. That was why Van Kleiss worked so hard to get him on his side. Anyway, that's why the first line of defense deactivated. It was programmed to allow Rex to pass.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked how the story turned out. Thank you again to thereal13thfirewolf for allowing me to finish this story.**

Six kicked the grate of the vent to the outside off its hinges. After deciding that their height was survivable, he jumped out. Landing on one knee, he got up and brushed himself off. Holding out his arms, he barely caught Rex who had hastily followed him from his perch.

"Yay! We got out!" Rex cheered.

"Well, we're out of the castle but we still need to get out of Dodge." Six corrected.

"Dodge what? I don't see anything." Rex looked around apprehensively.

"Nothing. It's just a figure of speech." Six said exasperated as he began walking away from the castle.

"I've never heard that before." Rex wrinkled his nose. He trailed behind the teen.

"It's from a long time ago." Six explained remembering One.

"Yeah, it must be… because you're old." Rex started skipping.

"If only." Six mused.

Their surrounding began crackling. Six stopped and gripped Rex's arm.

"Oww, you're hurting me." Rex whined.

Six loosened his grip but didn't let go. The braches of the seemingly barren dead trees were elongating.

"Come on!" Six ran dragging Rex behind him.

The braches began growing out, ripping at their clothes and scratching their exposed skin.

"Oww, oww, oww!" Rex howled as Six ran through the gauntlet. Six had one arm out shielding his face while the other held firmly to Rex.

The branches up ahead formed a thick wall. Six immediately turned aside to avoid hitting it. The braches merely followed.

Rex looked behind him to see the branches snaking their way towards them. Narrowing his eyes, he turned around and concentrated. Blue lines circumvented his body. Six was too busy trying to stay one step ahead of the branches to notice what Rex was doing. One minute he was running; the next he was bucked up and landed behind the boy.

"Hang on!" Rex called out gleefully.

Six gripped the back of the Rex Ride as Rex hit the gas. They quickly out paced the flowing boughs of the trees.

"Good thinking Rex." Six stated as he bounced uncomfortably through the rocky terrain.

Although he couldn't see him, Six could feel Rex's face light up.

They raced through the creepy forest until they reached the edge of Van Kleiss's domain.

"We're almost out!" Rex crowed excitedly. Just as they were reaching the border, both Rex and Six flew off the Rex Ride. Six rolled to a stop. Pushing himself up, he saw that Van Kleiss had Rex by the scruff of his jacket. The bike lay broken on the ground snagged by some vines.

"Never send peons to do real work." Van Kleiss said disdainfully.

"Let him go, Van Kleiss or I swear…" Six said in a low menacing tone.

"You'll what? Bite my ankles?" Van Kleiss sneered. "You're as threatening as a daisy."

Six knew he was right. Suddenly he wished he had told Holiday where he was going. He needed help.

 _Use your enemies' weakness against him._ He heard his Master's voice.

 _What's Van Kleiss' weakness?_ Six wondered to himself.

"I grow weary of these games." He said haughtily. "Let's end this now." Vines jutted out and surrounded Six. Six pulled out his last remaining shuriken. He sliced at the creeping plants that threatened to strangle him.

"No! Six!" Rex struggled.

"Hold still Rex!" Van Kleiss shook the boy violently.

 _Where does his power come from?_ Six heard again. It came to him. Van Kleiss needed the nanite rich soil of Abysus to sustain him.

"Hey! You crazy wannabe edgelord! Come and catch me!" Six used the vines like steps. He leapt through the opening at the top to escape the encroaching vines.

Letting the last of his shuriken fly, it managed to hit the arm holding Rex. Startled, Van Kleiss dropped the boy. Rex immediately formed his Rex Ride. His back tire spun furiously kicking up mud in Van Kleiss's face. He then peeled away. Six jumped on as Rex sped by.

"Get back here!" Van Kleiss cried pulling the shuriken out. He raised his arms.

Vines shot through the ground like spikes trying to impale the bike. Rex swerved around each with Six hanging on precariously.

When Van Kleiss realized they were going to get away, the ground underneath him trembled. The ground propelled him forward. He flew through the air and landed in front of the bike. Rex swerved and tried to get around him but Van Kleiss's gauntlet extended and punctured the front tire. The bike veered uncontrollably before tipping over. The two fell off.

"You think you can escape me?" Van Kleiss asked walking triumphantly over to them. "I have the power of nature at my fingertips."

"You mean you had." Six said standing up unsteadily. "You're not on your turf anymore… You're on ours!"

Van Kleiss glanced around in shock. In his haste, he did not notice that he had slipped passed the boundaries of his Abysus. Six took his last weapon, the vine attached to a shuriken. He swung it over his head before letting it fly. The vine wrapped around Van Kleiss tight. Six gave a hard pull. Van Kleiss fell over.

The EVO looked up with hatred in his eyes but his power was waning without the Abysus's soil to sustain him.

A large shadow encompassed the area. Six looked up. He almost smiled.

"It's the Keep." He turned to Van Kleiss. "You're going away for a long time."

"I don't think so, agent." He said mockingly. He gave a low whistle. A swarmer came out of no where and snatched Van Kleiss. The vine snapped as they flew back into the Abysus.

"Is it over?" Rex asked as he came alongside Six.

"Almost." Six answered. He felt Rex slip his little hand into his. Instead of shoving him away, he gripped the hand tightly. "Let's see if that brother of yours has a cure yet."

0o0

"How are you feeling, Six?" Holiday shone a flashlight into his eyes.

"Like myself." An older Six now sat on the examining table. He was in his usual green suit. His shades were folded neatly next to him.

"Well, everything seems normal. Who would have guessed that the effect would just… wear off by itself?" Holiday said apologetically.

"At least it's over." Six put his shades on. "It's getting late. If we're finished…"

"Yes, for now. But I'm going to need another sample in a few days to see if there are any after effects." Holiday went back to her clipboard. She expected Six to leave, but when she looked up he was still there.

Six cleared his throat. Holiday looked at him expectantly.

"It's been… interesting." He began hesitantly.

Holiday merely nodded not knowing what to say.

"I… just want to thank you for… helping me… us cope with the situation." Six pushed his shades higher up his nose.

Holiday gave him a beatific smile. "You're very welcome."

"And I hope that you will have the good graces to never speak of this whole episode ever again." He hopped off the table and walked out.

Holiday wasn't sure if he meant being de-aged or his thanks. Either way she couldn't help bursting into laughter.

When the doors shut behind him, he could hear Holiday's laughter. Despite his embarrassment he smirked.

"Hey, Six!" Rex called him from down the hall. He jogged down to meet him.

"Yes, Rex?" Six's face arranged itself into his usual stoic look.

Rex was the first one to be examined by Holiday on the Keep. As they were flying home, Holiday discovered that they were slowly ageing back to their original ages. In a few hours they were back to normal. It was both a relief and somewhat of a disappointment. Caesar proposed that they be sprayed again so that they can study further the effects. Six proposed that he hang Caesar's intestine up like Christmas lights. Caesar withdrew his proposal.

Rex reached Six. "Doc finally done with you?"

"I think the fact that I'm out here means that is an affirmative." Six began walking away. Rex walked alongside him.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny Six." Rex grumbled. They strolled together in silence.

"Something I can help you with Rex?" Six spoke first.

Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't remember much about what happened. Doc says it's because four year olds' memories haven't crystallized or something like that…" Rex stopped seemingly confused.

Six reached his room and faced Rex. "You want to know what you were like as a child?"

"Um, yeah, kinda." Rex almost seemed embarrassed.

Six was quiet for a second. "Rex, I can honestly say that you were definitely a pain."

"Oh," Rex looked crestfallen. "Well, I'll catch you later." He turned to leave.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Rex looked at the hand on his shoulder in surprise.

"But I was proud of you." Six continued seriously. From the corner of his eye, Six could see One looking on approvingly. "You showed resourcefulness, grit, and something I never had… a sense of fun."

"Well, yeah, because I'm awesome!" Rex's face was beaming and his confident smirk was plastered on his face. "Later Six." Rex practically floated away.

"Oh, Rex, I have something for you." Six tossed something at Rex.

Rex caught it. "What is it?"

"Nightlight. Good night, Rex." Six walked into his room.

Rex looked at the object in his hand. He glared at the door for a moment before he broke into a smile. Who said Six had no sense of humor?

 **A moment of silence for those who lost their lives on September 11.**

 **God bless.**


End file.
